Bao Yu
by Tony Tony Asako
Summary: Jeong Jeong, like all old people, has been young at some time. Had also his own goals, life and of course love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Colonel Jeong-Jeong. It sounded so strange in his ears. Suddenly, those who had used him as their slave, bowed to him and executed whatever he demanded. They were ready to do the most annoying tasks for him, only to get noticed. He couldn't understand how low people were ready to go, only to get an unmerited favor and thus he didn't accept such behavior coming from his men. He hated people that would crawl before every high graded officer, even if he (or she) was a total jerk. Jeong-Jeong was a man of honer, justice and honesty. And soldiers without those qualities, weren't worth to be called warriors in his eyes. They would be merely dirt on the perfect reputation the Fire Nation tried to give itself. Wasn't it after all to create the perfect nation that his people tried to create?

The new uniform was still itchy, needing to get used and worn out to fit the body of it's new owner and the new boots were squeezing his toes and hurt a little at it's ankles. His tent, at least 5 times bigger then his first one, was almost luxurious; the deep red and golden tissue that was used to decorate the front of it and the black that covered the rest, gave a royal appearance to it. He rejoiced especially to have the right to be present at the war meetings on the front and to have his own squadrons, his own men...Jeong-Jeong didn't really believe all that was happening to him. But he quickly got used to it. He was still kind with the lower ranked, helpful with his peers and didn't expect too much of his men. He was loved by his quarters, respected by the higher ranked. Everything was going smoothly for the new ranked man.

But it couldn't last for long. All good things had an end, and this one had one too by the force of how the system kept going on. The war was still on, and the people of the Earth Kingdom were proud and strong. They would endure anything as long as they had hope. And their hope was Ba Sing Se and the Avatar. The Avatar was the world's hope. The only hope for a supposedly freedom from the fire that was spreading over it.

The Fire Nation rejoiced when the news of the broken Avatar Cycle spread, but the young man wasn't so easily convinced that something that existed for centuries and started in the darkness of times, would disappear by the hands of men. After all, the army for which he served, never could check if really all air benders had been killed, since the monks had been smart enough to burn all the registers. The chance of a survivor was minimal, but it was still there and the most respected man, the Fire Lord overlooked it so easily, resting on it's laurels like the real danger was gone for good.

"Sir?"

Jeong-Jeong looked up at the soldier that bowed to him and the sudden violent sunlight that entered, breaking the half dark created by the few candles that lightened the place up. He stood up and made a gesture to the man to come closer.

"What can I do for you, Baojia?" he asked with a warm smile on his lips.

The man rubbed the back of his head, intimidated probably and feeling somewhat uncomfortable by the unusual kindness a superior showed to him.

"Well..."

"Yes?"

"My wife is sick and she needs my help. I wonder if I can go back to the home land for a while..." he blurted out.

Jeong-Jeong smiled. He loved stories about united families; his weak spot you could say. And Baojia was a good soldier who deserved a vacation. Jeong-Jeong settled down at his writing table and wrote a letter for the soldier. It wasn't in his habits to give such gifts around, but he let his heart take the decision for once instead of his head.

He handed him the parchment, after he sealed it.

"You have a permission of a month. Is it long enough?"

"More than necessary, Sir! Thank you very much!"

He bowed and ran out of the tent. Jeong-Jeong shook his head and began to think. Baojia was a lucky guy. In two days, they would attack Bao Yu, the city of the jade mines.

The great Bao Yu, ruled by the great queen Ishi. She was admired as a clever woman and as a great Pai Sho player. If they had not been enemies, he would ask her to play a game... A crazy idea came in his head. And why would he not ask to play a game? With at stake, Bao Yu itself...

That evening, Jeong-Jeong and the other flag officers had a war meeting. They were all middle and old aged persons. They were very diversified. Colonel Ryoku and Jeong-Jeong were the youngest of them all and didn't have much experience in war strategies.

Colonel Ryoku was a respectful and honorable man who had a calm mind. But he wasn't very clever and sometimes not really tactful. He was some 30 years old and had a small mustache and a Fire Nation knot. His hair was black as raven feathers and his eyes gray as a rainy day.

Jeong-Jeong had white hair, with brown almond shaped eyes. He had a beautiful smile and was good mannered. He was wise, quick thinking, smart, bright and helpful. He didn't speak much and when he said a word, it was always for a good reason. Because of that, he was appreciated by a lot of persons in the army. Also he was one of the best fire benders of the Fire Nation. Though, all those qualities were clouded by stubbornness, an aggressive or defensive attitude towards unknown people or higher graded. And he had gathered quite a few enemies already at the court.

He was the youngest of the twenty officer but was as worthy as the other high graded. He worked hard to be appointed as colonel. He didn't think about a so high ranked status, but it was his friend Iroh, son of Fire Lord Azulon, who gave him the place of colonel. And you can't refuse such an offer...

"What do you have as strategy to attack and conquer Bao Yu?" asked the oldest general.

Nobody answered.

"But Bao Yu is unreachable by a whole army. There is only one road that can take you there, but Earth Kingdom soldiers are everywhere to stop us."

Nobody answered. Colonel Ryoku was right, they wouldn't make it.

Suddenly a young voice broke the silence.

"I propose a Pai Sho game."

"Who said that?"

Everybody turned to the young colonel. Jeong-Jeong looked fiercely to them one by one. The general looked at him severely, his eyebrows furrowed. The young man noticed a small dark spot right above his right eye. An annoying detail that ruined the perfect color of the old man's skin.

"Approach colonel."

Jeong-Jeong obeyed and bowed.

"You're the one who proposed that we should play a Pai Sho game?"

"Yes."

"But that's crazy!" exclaimed Ryoku.

"Why would you play a game when we have a city to conquer? That is unacceptable.", said another officer.

"Except that the game I propose is to conquer the city, Sir." replied Jeong-Jeong fiercly.

The general sat on a seat and crossed his legs. It was the first time that Jeong-Jeong saw him so close. He was very old. Amber eyes that pierced to the most remote parts of your soul, a lot of wrinkles. No scars on his hands or on his face. That man had never fought on the battle field. It was the kind of person who was always behind the lines, in a tent, talking about strategy. Jeong-Jeong could tell it at a glance. He had been there the day that the Air Nomads were wiped from the world's map. Jeong-Jeong didn't really know what he thought about his past actions, but the general didn't like to talk about it.

He seemed to think while he was observing the young man. But there was nothing to see, except a straight face.

"Explain yourself colonel Jeong-Jeong."

He cleared his throat and began to explain.

"Bao Yu is a fortified city, with no doors that we, as fire benders, can open. And instead of sending thousands of men to battle, trying to climb and destroy the walls, of which only half will come back, we can play Pai Sho with the queen of the city. I'm sure she wants to keep all her soldiers alive. She can't refuse, she's known for never refusing any challenge. If we win, Bao Yu will be ours and we will win the city without having to rebuild it. If we loose, we promise to leave camp."

"And we can come back later when the let their guard down", added a captain.

"Well, I wouldn't have done that..." tried to stop the young man without any success.

"Brilliant" cut the general him off. "Just brilliant! And who do you recommend to play with the queen?"

"Myself, Sir."

"You have my permission to send a message to the queen of Bao Yu...Just brilliant!"

As continued to talk to the other officers, Jeong-Jeong didn't listen anymore. He felt guilty. He knew that if he lost the game, his fellow fire nation people wouldn't keep their word. They would ambush the city like they had done with the air nomads. An attack without honor and justice.

Quote of the day

**Fire Lord Ozaï: **_Hmm…Prince Zuko, you've been among the Earth Kingdom commoners. Do you think that adding more troops will stop these rebellions?_


	2. Chapter 2

**D: awww...No reviews, but a lot of faves and alerts? Please review people. I need to know your opinion about this story. I will keep updating, but how am I supposed to know if you like it or not?**

**Oh well...up with chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2:**

Jeong-Jeong turned around in his tent with large, rhythmic paces. He had already sent the message to Ishi, the queen of Bao Yu. But he felt remorse. He tried to calm his mind, but it didn't work. It was so unfair! He tried to find a way so that no one had to risk his life. He promised to the queen to leave the siege if he lost. But his superiors would never give up and only thought about how to burn that city to the ground. The jade mines would be exploited more than ever, drying all recourses that made the wealth of the country within a few years only. The people would leave the city and a deserted area would be left behind, with no chance of rebuilding, even with the Fire Nation's help.

Bao Yu was in a bad posture, even when the colonel looked at the situation as positively as the reality permitted him to look at it. The most positive picture he could get, was that he'd win the challenge. But the Fire Nation would still abuse of everything they'd find on the grounds of the little kingdom.

A soldier came in with a messenger hawk. Jeong-Jeong looked up surprised. The answer came very quickly, compared to what they expected. He took the parchment and sent the soldier away. He sat down on a pillow and began to read the short message that had been written with a neat, elegant handwriting.

_**Colonel Jeong-Jeong of the Fire Nation,**_

_**I am honored to play a Pai Sho game with you. Where do you want to meet? My city and I will throw you a feast for you and your men.**_

They would what? Jeong-Jeong read the beginning of the message again. The great queen Ishi would throw a feast for them? The enemy would get such an honor? Usually enemies didn't give food away, especially not in times of war and need.

He shook his head and read it again and again without taking care of the rest of the message.

'Unbelievable!' he thought. 'They're joking!'

Suddenly he saw the other lines that were on the piece of paper.

_**You will be warmly welcomed, but I only accept to see you and five of your most honest men. The Pai Sho game will be held on the rendezvous point. Don't worry for the table, I'll take care of it.**_

_**Answer to this message quickly.**_

_**Ishi, Queen of Bao Yu.**_

The message was short, direct to the point, had nothing fancy and even the seal was a vulgar one, made with the most simple wax that could exist on earth. The man turned the paper around looking if he didn't miss something important. But, the rest was blank and white as snow. No golden borders, no decorations on the paper; no symbol related to the Earth Country. Just, a regular paper. It was like Ishi was toying with them, or was a very simple woman. A very simple, but precise and careful woman, he could tell.

Five of his most honest men? Jeong-Jeong had just sent away the most honest on permission! The others weren't to be trusted for such a mission...

Colonel Ryoku came in.

"I heard that the message of the queen of Bao Yu has arrived."

Jeong-Jeong bowed and gave him the message, cursing the fact that the messenger couldn't keep it's mouth shut for a little longer. The colonel read it quickly and looked up from the parchment.

"And you have already somebody in mind?"

"No, Sir."

The young man was still in the position of attention. His face was showed no emotion and his eyes were locked on the face of his superior. His hands were clenched into fists and his knuckles were white.

"At ease colonel. Why do you have nobody in mind?"

"They aren't to be trusted, Sir. If I go alone, nothing can go wrong."

"Hmmm..."

The colonel turned around Jeong-Jeong, with his eyes still on the message. The candle lights flickered by the gust of air created by the cape of the general, making the shadows move on the walls. The young man almost believed that his shadow was going to attack the general. Which would do exactly what his mind was wishing. He hated the men who were going to break a promise made on their honor.

"What a strange way of welcoming the enemy. Throw a feast...How strange, isn't it Jeong-Jeong?"

The question dragged Jeong-Jeong harshly back to the reality.

"It is, yes."

The general returned him the message and walked to the exit of the tent.

"Rapport in a half an hour colonel. And don't be late."

"Yes, General Ryoku. I won't."

As the superior officer walked away, Jeong-Jeong began to breathe again.

He didn't like the situation in which in he was. He didn't like the way how Ryoku acted. It was as if he was suspecting him of treason to the Fire Nation! If he wanted to stay out of problems, he had to take a man with him.

Suddenly he saw a young boy, some 14 years old. He would do the work. He stepped out of his tent and went to the boy who was carrying heavy weapons. In the corner of his eye, he saw a soldier next to the entry of the tent, and seemed to be peeking at him. But he didn't take care of it.

"Hey! You!"

The boy stopped and opened a mouth like a koï fish.

"What's your name?" asked Jeong-Jeong.

"Z...Zhao, sir." stammered the teenager.

"You'll come with me."

"Eh?"

Quote of the day:

**King Bumi:** _Throw them, a feast!_  
**Aang:** _Huh?_


End file.
